1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having improved swiveling structure of a display body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is used for a TV, a computer, a cellular phone and etc. to provide images to a user. The display apparatus comprises a personal digital assistants (PDA), a portable computer and etc. which use a small-sized display body, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) TV, a plasma display panel (PDP) TV, a computer and etc. which use a large-size display body. Recently, the display apparatus having the large-sized display body has increased in demand.
The display apparatus having the large-sized display body is relatively heavy, and thus it needs to be supported stably. Thus, a large-sized TV or the like comprises a base member disposed on an installation surface to support the display body and a supporter combining the display body and the base member. The display apparatus may be provided as a fixed type or as a swiveling type. In the swiveling type display apparatus, the display body needs to be swiveled to change a viewing angle since the quality of an image and a sound and etc. may vary depending on the viewing angle. In addition, an external design as well as the price and the image quality is another factor that are becoming more important for users.
A device for swiveling an LCD monitor stand is disclosed in Korea Patent No. 10-431344. The device comprises a swivel part, a rotation disk and a coupling part. The swivel part has a cylindrical guide part and is interposed between a base and an installation surface. The swivel part has a flange internally protruded in a radial direction from an upper circumferential part of the guide part. The rotation disk has a larger diameter than the diameter of an opening hole formed by the flange. The rotation disk is rotatably accommodated in the swivel part, and has a smaller thickness than the height of the guide part. The fixing tool rotatably connects the rotation disk with the base.
With this configuration, the swivel part of the device contacts with the installation surface to support an LCD monitor and the LCD monitor can be swiveled by sliding between a circumference surface of the rotation disk and the guide part and the flange of the swivel part.
However, the swivel part has to have a wide area contacting with the bottom so as to support the LCD monitor stably, so that the conventional device needs a large-sized swivel part. Accordingly, the base should be large-sized to cover the swivel part and the base and the swivel part become thick, and thus it is difficult to make the base slim and a manufacturing cost of the swivel part may increase.